


We meet again

by YvonneSilver



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor runs into an old friend, and drags him off to adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet again

The Doctor hopped up the steps and pressed the doorbell. It was weird, pressing a little button to be let inside; normally he’d just land wherever he wanted to be. But he’d learned that humans preferred it when you rang the bell first. Amy had given him several stern warnings after he’d shown up in her living room uninvited and once unfortunately in the bedroom which had been… Well… But this doorbell-business was just really tedious, all this waiting around when he really didn’t have the time. He pressed the button again, longer this time. “I’m coming, I’m coming!” Someone shouted at the other side of the door.  
Finally the door opened, revealing a disheveled young man in a dark blue robe. He was tall and lanky and pretty much the exact opposite of the man the Doctor was looking for. Still, he didn’t let him put that off his mission. He gave the sleepy lad a big smile. ” Hello! I’m looking for Craig. Is he in? Craig!” The Doctor pushed past the youth and made his way into the house.

As the Doctor bounced through the various room in the house, the man who had opened the door finally started to wake up a little. As the realization of what was happening set in, he became more and more sure that he shouldn’t just let some random man search his house. “Oi!” He shouted as the Doctor zoomed through the hallway to the bedroom. “It’s three in the morning! Who are you? What are you doing in my house?”  
The Doctor skidded to a stop in front of him. “Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself!” He clapped his hands on the bemused mans shoulders and gave him three air kisses. “I’m the Doctor.” He studied the mans face as he waited for him to introduce himself in turn. He had a long face, accentuated by a pointed chin and a high forehead topped by curly blond hair. His mouth was slightly open and he was staring at the Doctor with a pair of the bluest eyes the Doctor had ever seen. The Doctor looked into those bright blue eyes and realized he knew them from somewhere. “Hang on. I know you. Didn’t you used to be smaller?”  
The stranger closed his mouth with a clap and swallowed heavily. Finally he seemed to find his voice again, just to stutter: “You’re the Doctor!”  
“Yes, I know who I am, thank you very much. Who are you?”  
The youth shook his head in disbelief. “Dad used to talk about you all the time. I’m Alfie. Alfie Owens.” He held out his hand.  
“Stormageddon!” The Doctor completely ignored the offered hand and pulled the stunned young man into an enthusiastic hug. “Good heavens you’ve grown!”  
"Ahem. Yes. Thank you." He stood there awkwardly as the tall man hugged him. After a while he lifted a hand and sort of patted him on the back. "You can let me go now." The Doctor released him, much to his relief. "And it’s Alfie. Only my internet friends call me Stormageddon."  
“You’re Alfie! That’s great. Alfie, I need your help.”  
Alfie looked him up and down like he’d announced something crazy. “What, now? It’s three in the morning. I’m in my bathrobe!”  
“Yeah yeah, we can fix that later. Come on.” Much to his surprise, Alfie found himself following the Doctor down the garden path and toward a big blue telephone box.  
As the Doctor led the way to the TARDIS he leant toward Alfie and whispered confidentially: “Did you know you were almost named after me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://cumberchameleon.tumblr.com/post/33904756350/au-tom-hiddleston-is-a-grown-up-stormageddon) tumblr gifset


End file.
